My Princess
by livinglouder
Summary: She hits her fist into her awaiting palm with a soft 'Oh'. "So you care what the girls think? I should have known. You were always pretty obvious." Reigisa. Genderbend.


"Rei-chan, you should do something with your hair." Nagisa spoke up, reaching for the long blue locks.

Rei blinked at the action and leaned a little away from her. Not that that ever worked with Nagisa - the smaller girl leaned right over the desk to ensure her fingers met their intended.

"Wha-?"

"Your hair is so pretty! It's such a waste to just leave it hanging there. It's boring." She whines softly, petting her fingers along it.

Rei reaches to brush her hand away but to no avail. Nagisa simply moves around the desk and latches onto her arm. She looks up at her with a perfectly serious look that was… strangely intimidating at such close proximity.

"You should let me do your hair."

Rei huffs and adjusts her glasses out of habit. "There is nothing wrong with my hair. It's just fine the way it is."

"But it's booooring, Rei-chan. Why would you want boring hair?" Nagisa whines softly. "I wish I had such pretty hair to do stuff with."

"I thought you liked your hair?" Rei replies, tugging her arm away.

Nagisa beams then and brushes at her wavy bob with a look of pride. "I love it. It's super cute but that's not the point. You should let me do your hair. It'll be super cute, I promise! I'll make you look like a princess! The boys won't be able to keep their eyes off you!" She winks.

Rei looks taken a back for a moment, staring at Nagisa for probably a moment too long before her face goes a bit pink and she looks away. "I don't care what the boys think. They're brutes, anyway. None of them are beautiful."

"What? You're kidding, right?" Nagisa blinks, tilting her head to look at her curiously before she grins widely. She hits her fist into her awaiting palm with a soft '_Oh!_'. "So you care what the girls think? I should have known. You were always pretty obvious."

"Wha-?! I was not!" She retorts, turning red in embarrassment…. until Nagisa smiles at her response and her shoulders slump from realising she just gave herself away.

However, Rei did have a stubborn side. She clears her throat and stands up tall. "Woman are just far more in tune with my sense of beauty. That's all."

"It's okay if you're into that, Rei-chan. You don't have to cover it up." Nagisa replies and Rei can't help but give her a slight look of defeat.

She was always so quick to catch onto things. It'd be annoying if she didn't always accompany those non-judgmental eyes with that giant smile.

Or maybe Rei's soft spot for her obnoxious personality was a little too soft.

"So?"

"…So _what_?"

"You'll let me do your hair now, right?"

Rei sighs heavily. Of course. She always had the ability to bounce between subjects like it meant nothing. Not wanting her to think she'd won the conversation though, she replies with, "Fine; only if it'll change the subject."

"Yes!" Nagisa grins and puts her hand to Rei's stomach to give her a slight nudge. She looks far too happy about this. "Sit down! Come on, come on!"

Rei simply caves and does so, returning to her desk and taking a seat before Nagisa sits up on the desk behind her. She reaches for her hair and runs her fingers through it.

She makes a happy sound. "Wow, Rei-chan! Your hair is soft. No knots either; how do you do that?"

"I wash it." Rei replies shortly, assuming that to be obvious.

As Nagisa continues to traces her fingers through her hair, gawking over it, Rei begins to feel a little more awkward. This feels… strange. Her stomach shouldn't be warm over something like this. Her fingers flex softly into her skirt and she keeps her gaze down.

She really needs to get this pointless crush under control…

Nagisa's fingers brush her ear and she bristles suddenly. She sits up straight and looks around at Nagisa with a bewildered look. "I thought you said you were going to do my hair?"

The blond grins widely. "I am! I'm just making sure that I have all your hair."

Rei looks up at her for a moment before looking back down to her lap. "I see."

"Don't move again, okay? I don't want to have to start over." She replies, her fingers going back to setting her hair back in place.

Feeling a little foolish at that, Rei holds her tongue. A silence falls over them, the white noise of the empty classroom settling around them. Eventually, Rei lets her eyes fall closed, simply letting herself enjoy the feeling of Nagisa playing with her hair. There was something strangely relaxing about it. She'd read in shoujo manga and other stories that having someone playing with your hair felt nice but she'd never experienced it herself before. It made her stomach flutter a little.

Nagisa's fingers brushed against her neck and Rei stiffened again, pulled out of her peace and quiet. However, her hand continued to extend until she pointed at her desk. "Do you have a hairtie?"

"Ah! Umm, yes. I have the one I use for club practice…" She trails off as she bends down to dig into her bag instead, eventually pulling out a hairtie and handing it over her shoulder.

Nagisa plucks it from her fingers. "I don't suppose you have anything cuter, do you? It's so…. plain."

"It doesn't need to be cute. It just needs to fulfill its purpose."

"You don't even have a coloured one? What about a cute pink one? You'd look cute in pink…. or maybe a lighter blue? Hmm…"

"No. Just the black one."

Nagisa sighs as she goes to tie off her hair. "Rei-chan, you should really get cuter things."

"I don't need cute things."

Nagisa makes a sound of disapproval as she finishes and slips off the desk. Looking over at her, Rei reaches back to feel what she did with it. Her fingers don't even reach her ear before Nagisa stops her with a smile. "Not yet. I'm almost done." She stands straight and reaches up for the cute strawberry click that is currently holding her own blond bangs to the side. "Just one final touch."

She reaches over and brushes at her cheek before she snaps the clip into place and stands back triumphantly. "There we go! Now you're cute! Isn't that so much better?"

"… Can I touch it now?"

"Ah! No! You might wreck it. Come on, let's go look at it in the bathroom." She reaches for Rei's arm and pulls her to her feet.

Nagisa starts to lead her out of the classroom… when she suddenly stops right before the door. "Wait! I forgot something!"

Rei blinks and takes a step to the side, assuming she is going to retrieve her bag or something but Nagisa follows Rei's movements. Getting up on her tippy toes and cupping Rei's face with her hands, she pulls her down and places a soft kiss on her nose.

A small bomb goes off in Rei's stomach and she blushes deeply up to the tips of her ears, looking completely confused. Nagisa settles back onto her feet with a smile but doesn't let go of Rei's face. She grins widely up at her.

"There! Now I've awakened the princess."

"Wha-? Prin-? Nagis-?" Rei starts and stops herself continuously, her brain running through all possible responses that cross her mind.

Nagisa gives her a look then that says '_It's super obvious_' before responding, "I said I'd make you a princess, didn't I? And princesses need to be awakened by a special kiss." She then lets go of her face and winks again as she grabs her wrist. "Now you'll be irresistible. You're welcome."

Rei just stares at her in shock, none of the words filtering through her brain. They still haven't clicked, even as Nagisa starts to drag her out of the classroom.

That… that was…..

Ahh, no…

No, this crush was supposed to fade, not get bigger….

Rei was so screwed now… there was no way she was going to be able to forget about it after something like that….

Dammit, Nagisa. Always having to get in the last word.

_FIN_ _Constructive critique always welcome!_


End file.
